


Move

by Flameshadowwolf



Series: GWA Scripts [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Idols, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameshadowwolf/pseuds/Flameshadowwolf
Summary: The idol you're in charge of gets frisky with you backstage
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Series: GWA Scripts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061129
Kudos: 8





	Move

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F][Idol][Manager][Secret Relationship][He's Arrogant When You're Alone][Public Place][Blowjob][Fingering][Marking][Dirty Talk][Degradation]

{crowd cheering*}

"Thanks for your hard work everyone"

"Uh-huh have a safe drive home"

{door opening and closing}

*exhale*

"Hm? Ah yeah thanks"

{drink being opened and drunk}

"Fuck I'm exhausted"

"Watch my language?"

"It's fine isn't it?"

*he's closer*

"After all it's only the two of us in here now"

"I told you right, when we're alone you're not my manager"

"Do you remember what you are?"

"That's right my toy"

"So come here and help me feel better

{kissing}

"Such a good toy I have, willing to do anything to make me feel better"

"And you love it don't you?"

"Being used by me"

"Uh-huh I know you do"

"So get on on your knees and make me feel better okay?"

"Yeah I know the door isn't locked"

"It'll be all over the news if people knew I was alone in a locked room with my manager"

"So you better hurry and make me cum before someone comes in"

"No, bad girl!"

"I want you to unzip it with your mouth"

"That's right, gently bite the zipper"

"Fuck this is hot"

"Now pull it down gently"

"There you go, I knew you could do it"

"As a reward, I'll take my cock out for you okay"

"What do you say now?"

"Uh-huh, thank you owner"

"Good girl"

"Uh uh don't take it in your mouth yet"

"I just wanna watch you staring at it for a bit more"

"You look so desperate"

"Come on, show me how much you wanna taste me"

"Fuck that's right, nuzzle it"

"Hm I think I can let you have it now"

*moaning*

"You're so cock hungry"

"What would the company think?"

"One of their employees sucking on my dick like this?

"You'll be fired wouldn't you"

"They wouldn't want a pervert like you around, everyone would mock you"

"It's okay though I won't let that happen"

"If anything happens to you I'll just keep you in my house"

"My personal little toy"

"Hey unbutton your shirt for me"

"You heard me, I wanna see your tits while you're blowing me"

"Attagirl, fuck those other girls can't compare to you"

"You're so cute"

"Even the other guys at the agency ask me about you"

"But you're my pretty toy aren't you?"

"Yeah you are"

"That's it, use your tongue"

"Use your hand and play with my balls"

"Good girl"

"Mhm I'm getting close"

"Take your mouth off it"

"Uh-huh now stay still, I wanna cover your tits in my cum"

"Don't talk back to me, no one's gonna see"

"Fuck there we go"

*kiss*

"Thanks, honey"

"No, don't it off, I want it on you while we head back to my place"

"We're the only ones still here, no one's gonna see"

"Now come on I'm not done with you yet"

{car driving sounds}

"Hey we're almost there right"

*kiss*

"Spread your legs for me"

"I don't care if you're driving, I wanna play with you some more"

"No one's on the road so we won't hit anyone"

"It'll be fine, you'll just have to sit there"

"Good girl, I knew you'll come around"

"Fuck you're so wet"

"Did sucking my dick really get you this wet"

"Slut"

"You hear that? Your pussy sounds so nasty when I play it"

"God I bet I could slip my whole hand in couldn't I"

"Maybe we should get a driver, that way I could play with you in the backseat every day"

"Yeah, you like that?"

"You're so depraved"

"Oh we're just a couple of blocks away"

"Let me unbutton the rest of your shirt then"

"Keep your eyes on the road"

"Mmm you look so good sitting there"

"My poor manager getting played with like this"

{car stopping}

"Good we're home"

"Hurry and get your ass on the bed"

{bed springs, clothes rustling, kissing}

"Come on, hurry and get your bra off"

"I wanna get those tits in my mouth"

{clothes rustling and licking and sucking sounds}

"God you taste good"

"Aw you moan when I bite them"

"Cute~"

"Hey that gives me an idea"

"Wear a t-shirt tomorrow, I'm gonna cover you in my marks"

"More! Moan for me more!"

"That's it"

"Fuck maybe I should knock you up"

"Get you pregnant with my kid"

"Have you take my dick while you leak milk"

"Oh that idea turned you on huh"

"Fuck turn over, I need to wreck that pussy"

"Mmph that's it"

"Take all of it"

"Fuck how do you still feel so tight"

"God I love your holes"

"They make me feel so good"

"Always so warm"

"Yeah keep clenching around my cock"

"Show me how much you want my cum inside it"

"Uh-huh you can cum"

"That's right cum around my cock just like that"

"Good girl"

"Fuck you get so tight after"

"I'm so close"

"Tell me where you want my cum"

"In your mouth?"

"Nasty"

"Alright come here then"

"Let me facefuck you till I cum"

*some improve*

"Fuck yeah take all of it you nasty little whore"

"Nuh-uh don't swallow it"

"Keep it in your mouth and come here"

*wet sloppy kiss*

"Okay now you can swallow it"

"Fuck that felt good"

"Now give me a sec"

{Rummaging sounds}

"Here I got something for you"

"I picked it up when we were filming in Paris last week"

"You can't wear a collar to work but I figured a bracelet would work just fine"

"Then every time you see it you'll be reminded about who you belong to"

*kiss*

"Let's get to sleep, there's an early interview tomorrow"


End file.
